Cold
by JertalxD
Summary: Cuando uno pierde las esperanzas ante la vida... Tendemos a hacer estupideces y perder nuestro tiempo ahogando nuestras penas en alcohol, drogas o cualquier otro mal vicio que podamos tener. Pero siempre va a haber alguien que nos de una mano en esos malos momentos, así como en el caso de Ichigo Kurosaki... .:One-Shot:.


**Oh dios, el poder de la música es inimaginable u.u**

**Estaba escuchando una hermosa canción llamada ''Cold'' de Jorge Jiménez, y se me ocurrió esta idea para un One-Shot… Me encantó y decidí escribirla para ustedes, mis dulces y queridos seguidores x) y también para los que no me conocen aun, espero que les guste.**

**Una cosa, también me gustaría que mientras leen el One-Shot, escuchasen la canción, en verdad es muy buena aunque un poco triste :l igual, búsquenla por youtube.**

Cold.

La lluvia caía a torrenciales, los rayos estallaban de fondo, iluminando el cielo por fracciones de segundo y asustando a una que otra persona que caminaba o estaba tranquilamente en su casa.

Pasos apresurados chocaban contra el suelo, emitiendo el típico sonido de ''splash'' gracias al suelo mojado. Más de una vez casi se cayó, pero no le dio importancia, ella seguía corriendo por las calles inundadas de agua, debajo de la lluvia incesante de esa oscura noche de noviembre.

Esa cabellera negra y corta se movía con rapidez entre las calles y callejones, deteniéndose unos segundos para buscar bien entre la oscuridad. Ella buscaba algo… O a alguien, con desesperación y lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo como la lluvia a su alrededor.

Finalmente, se detuvo enfrente de un callejón abandonado por dios, en un vecindario peligroso y más a esas altas horas de la noche, pero ella no le dio importancia y se adentró en el callejón, en busca de lo que sea que la tenía en ese estado.

Se detuvo en seco al ver un par de largas piernas sentadas en el suelo, ella subió un poco más la vista y se encontró con esa cabellera naranja tan peculiar. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar mas rápidamente de entre sus ojos y se agachó para poder ver el rostro bajo de la persona sentada en el suelo.

Él alzó la vista, observando a los orbes violetas que hacían lo mismo. La mirada de él estaba claramente vacía, expresando tristeza y soledad… Las razones por las que él estaba allí tirado, borracho y apestando a cigarrillo.

- Vamos, necesitas levantarte! – Exclamó la mujer, tomando el brazo del sujeto y haciendo el intento fallido de ponerlo de pie.

- Déjame solo, solo quiero estar aquí sentado, junto a mis penas y el _frio _que me acompaña! – Respondió el hombre, zafando su brazo del agarre de ella. Su voz estaba claramente ronca y quebrada.

- Ichigo, no puedes quedarte aquí, algo malo podría pasarte. – La mujer se agachó de nuevo, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos – Levántate y ven conmigo… -

- Tu no puedes hacer nada por mi, ya bastantes cosas malas me han pasado, dudo que algo peor pueda ocurrirme. Ya no le temo a la muerte, mejor dicho, creo que para mí, la muerte se convirtió en algo bueno… Ya no pinto nada en este mundo – Explicó casi en un susurro.

- Pero mira que estupideces dices. Claro que puedo hacer mucho por ti, no permitiré que te quedes aquí, podrías morir de hipotermia – Respondió, sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a temblar por el frio.

- Deja de perder tiempo conmigo Rukia. Déjame morir tranquilo, mi corazón ya esta lo suficientemente mallugado. – Dijo él con cierto miedo en su tono.

- NO. – Sentenció ella con seguridad – Tu vas a venir conmigo. No me importa lo que te haya echo Orihime, ella ya no está contigo, olvídala, se esfumó. –

- Ella era lo único que me quedaba… Se llevó la poca felicidad que quedaba en mí – Respondió con pena y tristeza, alejando su rostro de las manos de ella y volviendo a fijar su vista en el mojado suelo.

- Si solo me dieras una oportunidad. Supieras que yo podría hacerte mas feliz que ella – La mirada de la morena se ensombreció y él alzó la vista de nuevo, dirigiendo una mirada desconcertada hacia la mujer a su lado – Levántate Ichigo. Tenemos que irnos –

Ella se levantó de nuevo, extendiéndole una mano al pelinaranja tirado en el suelo, el cual, luego de basilar un poco la tomó con cuidado y se levantó dificultosamente. Cuando fue a dar el primer paso, sintió como sus piernas fallaban y si no hubiese sido por Rukia, caería al suelo, estampando su sucio rostro contra el suelo.

Tenía el cabello largo, una barba naranja se empezaba a asomar en su rostro y las ojeras a causa de la falta de sueño… Bebiendo todo el día desde que Orihime Inoue lo abandonó de un día para otro. Destrozándole el corazón por completo.

- Rukia… - Llamó el pelinaranja mientras era arrastrado con dificultad por la pequeña mujer.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió, caminando con firmeza, mientras sujetaba el brazo que estaba enrollado alrededor de su cuello, arrastrando al pesado Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Tengo frio… - Dijo Ichigo, sintiéndose extremadamente débil y temblando del frio, también sintiendo como sus dientes empezaban a castañear.

- Resiste… Solo un poco mas y estaremos en casa. – Decía ella, tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible.

- Yo… No podré. – Sus ojos fallaron también, cerrándose y perdiendo la fuerza por completo al igual que la consciencia, dejando caer todo su pesado cuerpo encima de los pequeños hombros de aquella mujer.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo, pero siguió arrastrando a Ichigo, se negaba a dejarlo tirado allí. Para ella, él era la persona más importante de su vida y si no hubiese sido porque él estaba locamente enamorado de Orihime, ahora mismo, esta fuese otra historia.

Ella llegó finalmente a su casa, agradeciendo que no viviera en un edificio. Abrió la puerta de madera con gran dificultad y sin cerrarla, dejó a Ichigo con cuidado sobre el sillón del living.

Luego de erguirse de nuevo y escuchar como todas sus vertebras tronaban, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, dándose vuelta y volviendo al living, para quedarse viendo a Ichigo por un buen rato.

Su ceño se cruzó de brazos y luego caminó hacia su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse antes de pescar un resfriado.

Cuando bajó de nuevo al living, se encontró con Ichigo, con la cara metida entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

- ¿Por que? – Preguntó sin sacar el rostro de entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué?. Buena pregunta – Ella se acercó y se sentó al lado de Ichigo. – Porque te amo Ichigo Kurosaki. A pesar de tus problemas, de los demonios que te persiguen y te torturan, a pesar de tu adicción al cigarrillo y al alcohol. A pesar de todo, te amo con todo mi corazón – Decía ella mientras observaba la lluvia por la ventana de su casa.

- Pero.. ¿Por que ahora es que vienes a decirme todo esto? – Él alzó la cabeza por fin y se encontró con la mirada de Rukia perdida entre la oscuridad de la noche lluviosa de tormenta.

Rukia se encogió de hombros levemente y se volteó para mirar a Ichigo a sus tristes ojos miel.

- Porque te veías tan feliz con Orihime que no quise arruinar su relación, confesando mis sentimiento hacia ti. – Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Él solo la siguió viendo, con desconcierto y sorpresa. Quien lo diría, justo cuando su prometida lo abandona, su mejor amiga se le confiesa. Pero de cualquier manera, él se sentía inseguro, por sus vicios y sus problemas financieros y psicológicos. Aunque ella hubiese dicho todo eso, se sentía inseguro de igual manera.

- Pero, yo no creo que la persona adecuada para ti… Solo mírame! Estoy echo un desastre – El volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.

- No me importa tu apariencia física y ya te lo dije, no me importan tus problemas porque los resolveremos juntos. Si tienes problemas financieros no importa, yo te ayudaré y solo me pagaras con una cosa. – Señaló ella mientras le alzaba la cabeza a Ichigo y lo abrazaba con cariño – Lo único que quiero de ti es que me ames. Que me ames mas de lo que pudiste haber amado a otra persona, porque yo se que tú eres el hombre adecuado para mi –

Él no aguantó, tuvo que hacerlo, alzó sus manos y correspondió el abrazo de Rukia, llorando como un niño al que habían arrebatado su juguete favorito, desahogando todas las penas y todas las malas experiencias que habían vivido.

El asesinato de su madre y hermanas, el suicidio de su padre, la muerte de sus abuelos, el desempleo, la pobreza y el abandono de Orihime. Dejó salir todo lo que había contenido desde pequeño, porque desde la muerte de su madre no había llorado.

- Lo haré – Decía entre los sollozos – Te amaré mas de lo que amé a Orihime. No te defraudaré! -

Rukia sonrió con gran felicidad y abrazó con más fuerza a Ichigo. Se quedaron así por largo rato, hasta que los sollozos de Ichigo se convirtieron simplemente en silencio profundo.

- Vamos grandulón. Tienes que bañarte – Decía Rukia mientras se separaba de Ichigo y sentía todo su hombro derecho húmedo por las lagrimas de él – Arriba hay ropa de mi hermano, el no vive aquí así que no te preocupes. –

Él asintió, limpiándose el rastro húmedo que habían dejado las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se levantó, pero antes de subir al segundo piso, se volteó y miró a Rukia a los ojos.

- Gracias. – Dijo, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad y Rukia le devolvía la sonrisa con satisfacción.

- Siempre vas a contar conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. – Respondió ella y Ichigo asintió levemente, dándose vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

Porque, no importa todos los problemas que una persona tenga, no importa cuantos temores o pesadillas tenga, siempre va a haber alguien que le de una mano a esa persona. Siempre va a existir una luz al final del túnel que solo se presenta cuando perdemos todas las esperanzas.

Nunca hay que pensar que estamos solos en este mundo, ni abandonar todas nuestras metas por un mal amor, siempre hay que levantarse y seguir caminando.

Las personas fuertes no se forjan de la nada, la verdadera fortaleza se crea a través de las experiencias superadas y las metas conseguidas. Siempre hay que seguir nuestro camino en la vida, para que al final… Cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte, puedas ver atrás con orgullo y la frente en alto y decir ''Yo cumplí mis sueños'' Porque, lo dicho anteriormente, siempre va a haber una luz al final del túnel y siempre va a haber alguien que nos ayude en los buenos y malos momentos.

Fin.

**Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente es uno de los mejores One-Shot que he escrito (En mi opinión claro está) También espero que esta reflexión del final les sirva a algunas personas que tienen problemas y piensan que su vida se está yendo por la borda. No se preocupen! Los amigos están para ayudar, y si no, sigan por ustedes mismos. **

**Si ustedes le piden a la vida, felicidad, obviamente la vida no les va a dar felicidad. Les va a dar la oportunidad de ser felices al igual que la oportunidad de superar todos los obstáculos que nos pone.**

**Gracias por leer :) **

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
